Field
This invention relates generally to the field of adjustable beds and more particularly to a vibratory system for massage and audio generation in a structure for an articulating bed with a flexible mattress support.
Description of the Related Art
Articulating beds have long been used in hospital and healthcare facilities to allow positioning of a patient in a reclining position, sitting position, elevated leg position or combinations of these positions. General usage of articulating beds has been rapidly expanding due to the comfort and convenience available from adjusting the bed to desired positions for reading, general relaxation or sleeping. Massage units have been added to articulating beds for creating vibratory stimulation in or through the mattress to provide a massaging action to the occupant of the bed.
Typically massage units are installed in cutouts in mattress support elements on the articulating bed to operate on or against the mattress itself. Transmission of the vibratory energy to the mattress may be significantly damped by the material of the mattress. Additionally, the cutout and massage inducer support structure adds complexity to the bed structure.
It is therefore desirable to provide an articulating bed having a vibratory massage system which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.